


Keep My Name Rolling Off Your Tongue

by homiten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Girl!Jonny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, you ready?” Tazer asks, already rubbing at her clit like she can’t even help it. She’s excited, thighs locked as she waits for Geno to get himself settled. He flops back onto the pillows, then off, then pushes himself down a bit until he’s flat on his back. </p><p>He grins at her. “Tazer, come," Geno says beckoning. "You first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep My Name Rolling Off Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For rabbits because she needed cheering up, and for larnbean, katin_crawford, and dedougal.
> 
> Unbeta'd (i'm so sorry) since it was just quick and dirty porn. 
> 
> Any omissions are unintentional. Please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes!

“Okay, you ready?” Tazer asks, already rubbing at her clit like she can’t even help it. She’s excited, thighs locked as she waits for Geno to get himself settled. He flops back onto the pillows, then off, then pushes himself down a bit until he’s flat on his back. 

He grins at her. “Tazer, come," Geno says beckoning. "You first.”

It’s a testament to just how into she is that she doesn’t even chirp him. Just makes her way over pretty as you please. She hitches her leg up, straddling Geno’s chest until she can brace herself on him. 

“Like this?” she asks, because she’s not an asshole. 

Geno huffs, “No, Tazer,” and lifts her up, and up, until she has to brace herself against the wall or sit on Geno’s throat. She pulls a slight frown, hair dropping over her shoulder as she stares at him in frustration. 

“I don’t want to break your nose!” She shrieks when Geno swats her, big hand coming down hard before rubbing her ass and making her sigh. “Damn, Geno.” 

“Stop being flaky,” he teases. “Come on, hurry.”

Tazer sighs. “Alright, alright.” She inches up to straddle him properly, careful around his nose before she leans her upper body forward against the headboard. Geno takes that as his cue to grab onto her hips, tongue tracing over her lips, patiently waiting for her instruction, going slow until Tazer feels comfortable enough to tell him what to do.

He’s nosing at her clit and Tazer lets out a shuddering sigh. “Jesus, Geno. Fucking-- come on, come on,” she murmurs, doesn’t want Geno to drag this out because she’s so close already, been ready since Geno propped her over his shoulder and said determinedly, “I’m going to eat you now,” and didn’t wait for an answer. 

“Lick me, please,” she says softly. Geno takes his time, alternating between pulling her up slightly to rub his face against her lips, taking them into his mouth and laving them with his tongue one at a time. He tilts his head, this way and that, tongue flat with broad strokes rolling all over them, dipping in between them lightly every so often making Tazer jump and clench her thighs beside his head. 

His nose bumps her clit making her hiss, and Geno takes that to mean that she’s warm enough for him to nose at her clit, mouth hot and warm as he licks at it, slows down and bites it softly, pressing against it. Geno runs the tip of his tongue over her clit a few time, flicking against it with little kitten licks and tapping it lightly. 

Tazer gets a hand down, pushes against the hood a bit because she likes the feel of it easing off some of the pressure of direct clitoral stimulation. 

She breathes in when he sucks her clit between his lips, breathes out when his fingers clench on her hips to pull her down in small increments. So close that she panics for a moment thinking that she’s going to smother him, but she can’t get her fingers to unclench from the grip she has on the headboard. He pulls on her lips gently with his own, sucking harder when she cries out, groaning before moaning his name. 

Geno hums, rubs the pads of his fingers across her lower back and dips a finger to rest between her ass. His tongue traces across all of her, rolling over and underneath her to her perineum, crisscrossing and swirling in between her lips and pushing his nose so far into her cunt that she can feel him breathing inside her. 

He manages to pin her down to him enough so that all he has to do it tilt his head a little until he can press the tip of his tongue inside her, feels the stretch when he presses up too hard too fast and makes her buck her hips up. She feels his strokes like pinpricks across her skin, nipples tightening so fast that it makes her gasp. 

She rests her head against the wall, trusting Geno to hold her up. Runs a hand down her chest, stroking over her collarbone before cupping her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples in the same rolling motion as her hips as she grinds down on Geno’s mouth.

Tazer arches, hand flying down to grip Geno’s head, trying to to pull him closer, push him away. He runs a finger over her hole, dry press of fingers that has Tazer rocking down hard enough to make Geno groan. 

She’s aiming for a quick and dirty orgasm, wants to come hard fast and Geno’s working so hard at it. She reaches down, angles her pelvis so she can rub at her clit and hood without scratching or slapping him in the face. Geno doesn’t care, pulls Tazer so far down on his tongue that she has no room to move while she shakes and comes hard on his face. 

“Oh god,” she moans weakly, trying to lift her leg up high enough to fall off him and failing. Geno pulls her down enough so that she can hear how hard he’s breathing. His face is a mess from where she rubbed her pussy on him, skin pinkened and glistening wet and sloppy. He licks his lips and smiles at her. 

Tazer leans over to lick at his face, his mouth, hand clenching against his throat to hold him still while she mouths at his jaw and runs her nose across his cheeks and eyes. “God, Geno,” she whimpers. 

Her pussy feels raw, clit aching like she could go again despite her thighs still trembling from aftershocks. She wants to steady his dick and just climb on, give it just as good as she got it. Ride it until he can’t breathe anymore and he sounds just as hoarse and weak as she does. 

Geno rubs a hand over his mouth before leaning over her. He runs a hand over her stomach and down before nipping gently. “Can you go again?” He asks, tongue poking out of his mouth and looking extremely satisfied with himself. 

Tazer snorts, because fuck Geno. She takes a hold of his head, palming the hair at the nape of his neck before pushing him down. “Once more,” she says. “Like you mean it this time, and maybe i’ll ride you.”


End file.
